The purpose of the Coordination Core is to provide oversight of all aspects of the proposed program project. This includes managing implementationand quality control of all five projects that comprise the P01, plus ensuring that the scientific cores (measures,biology, statistics, pilot studies) surrounding them are effectively integrated with the projects. Seven key objectives will guide activities of the Coordination Core: (1) Effective communication, via regular e-mail and telephone contact among project investigators as well as participation in two 2-day meetings per year to be held in Madison, WI. These meetings will be attended by project leaders, core directors, and on some occasions, by other investigatorsfrom separate projects. These meetings will provide a forum for monitoring progress on all projects; (2) Coordination of the sequencing of data collection across the six linked projects -- this is a task requiring day-to-day communication among multiple project staff as subsets of MIDUS II respondents will participatein more than one project, with data collection among them carefully timed andsequenced; (3) Preparation of continuation reportsto summarize project achievements to the NIA; (4) Financial and personnel management -- providing budgetary oversight, assisting in hiring, payrolling, and management of project staff; (5) Integrating diverse data files within and across the five projects -- we will follow a modular approach that apportions the data into linked, but discrete, logical chunks; (6) Timely delivery of MIDUS to data to ICPSR for public use and archiving -- we will prepare comprehensive files that include tools for variable and case extraction as well as for use with multiple statistical software packages; (7) Dissemination -- providing timely summaries of MIDUS II results to the general public (via brochures and website reports) and to scholarly audiences (via creation of a display to be used at professional meetings). Speaking to the competence of the Coordination Core personnelto carry outthese tasks is the successful production of this application, involving 40 scientific investigators from across 12 universities and including 19 total budgets, more than half of which involve subcontracts with other institutions.